First Time
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It was something neither had ever done, but something they both wanted with each other. When Mickey and Minnie get in the mood one night, they make the night more "intense" as they engage in a fun and "exciting" experience together. Lemon/fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. And I don't own anything affiliated with Nintendo or the Wii.

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my 27th fanfic (25 Disney stories and 2 Kingdom Hearts stories). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thoughts on ages. They are married in this story. This story is actually an insert to my previous story, "Two Hearts, One Love." This story takes place closer to the end of the third chapter, during the mice' second and final night at home before they left on their honeymoon. The part where Mickey and Minnie went into their bedroom where their next new experience was about to begin... This takes place during that night and follows through to the next morning before they left on their honeymoon. Basically, Mickey and Minnie "do it" for the very first time here. This is their first time. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Warning: This fic is rated M for lemon or citrus content. This fic is rated only for lemon or citrus content, The content is pretty high. Otherwise, it's a fluffy story.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

FIRST TIME

He had lost. He had lost and she had won. The score was one to zero. Mickey Mouse plopped down on the couch, taking a little break from the game he had just lost at.

"I just missed that one ball..." he said. Minnie Mouse plopped down next her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, don't worry, Mickey. You still won the first game. Now we're even," she said comfortingly, smiling. His smile met hers. They had just finished their second game of Wii Sports Baseball. He had won the first one and she had won the second. "How 'bout a little bowling, hm?" she asked with a cute and playful smile. He couldn't resist. Besides, they hadn't been playing very long.

"You're on," he replied. Both stood and got ready to play. Mickey got a piece of watermelon bubble gum and began to chew it. Minnie's sensitive nose caught a whiff of it.

"Mmm. That bubble gum smells good."

"Want some?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Maybe later. But thanks anyway."

The young lover's are newlyweds. They've only been married for two days now. Their honeymoon hadn't began yet. Both agreed to wait for two days before they left on it. The two days they each reserved for the same reasons. The night before was their first time sleeping in the same bed as a married couple. It was a special night for them. They mice had never lived together before they got married. They had slept together on a few occasions, but nothing sexual ever happened.

Sometimes when they went on vacation or on some adventure together, they shared a hotel room. Naturally, they each slept in separate beds, though the beds were only a few feet from each other. On a few occasions, however, they had to share a hotel or motel room with only one bed. The rest of the rooms were full and only that one was available.

Of course, he always offered to sleep on the floor and let her take the bed, but she never let him sleep on the floor since there was a perfectly good bed there. He would insist that he sleep on the floor, and she would insist he sleep in the bed with her. She didn't want him sleeping in the floor and her sleeping in the bed. He always ended up giving in. He knew that if he slept on the floor anyway, she would end up sleeping beside him anyhow. If he didn't sleep in the bed, then she wouldn't either. It was fair to her; either they both sleep in the bed, or they both sleep on the floor. If he wouldn't sleep in the comfortable bed, then she wouldn't either. She never wanted to be the only one of them that was comfortable. So, he always ended up sleeping beside her. Nothing ever happened, however. They'd kiss each other good night, then snuggle up together and drift off to sleep. They never slept together in the same way the term represented; it was always innocent. They'd cuddle close, and doze off thinking and dreaming of each other.

During some holidays, the mice would spend the nights together. During most of them, they would lay curled up on the couch together until both drifted off to sleep. The previous night had been their first time sleeping together as a married couple and it was very special to the young mouse lovers. This night, however, they had reserved for another reason...

As the mice started their game of bowling, Minnie bowled first. The mice wore their pj's and were having a lot of fun playing together. When it was his turn, Mickey got a strike, and then another, then another. He got a turkey. And that ended up winning him the game.

"Play another round?" he offered.

"You're on," she accepted. Minnie bowled a strike, then another, then another and finally one more, getting four strikes in a row. She won that game, making it an even one win each between them. "How about a game of tennis?" she offered, waving her remote.

"Sounds good," he agreed. Minnie served the ball to Mickey who hit it back to her, but missed it when she hit it back to him. He did manage to score the next point.

"Forty love," the young girl mouse grinned when she scored the next point, then pecked his cheek. Minnie won the first game and Mickey was the victor of the next one. "Whew," Minnie huffed, sitting on the couch and wiping her forehead. She slipped the wrist strap off of her right wrist and set the nunchuck and remote on the coffee table. Both were a little warm from playing a few games together, but they were already beginning to cool down.

"How about we take a break?" Mickey suggested, turning off the game and joining her on the couch.

"Sounds good to me," Minnie agreed. She snuggled next to him as he moved one arm around her. "That was fun," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "So, you looking forward to tomorrow?" She looked up at him, smiling a big smile.

"Are you kidding? Just you and me on a beautiful island; I can hardly wait! How about you? Excited?"

"You bet!" he answered. "The sun, the surf, and you and me; what's not to like?"

"Just you, me, and two whole weeks on Tiaca. This is gonna be so romantic and fun."

"That's what I'm planning on." She smiled and chuckled softly, then leaned her head up and kissed his cheek. After sharing a smile, she nuzzled him again. They sat there curled up together in peaceful silence just enjoying the feel of each other's warmth and presence. "So, feeling a little tired from playing those games?" She sat up a little, a playful and cute smile on her innocent face. She was feeling spunky and playful. Her tail also twitched playfully behind her.

"Nah. I still feel very spunky," she said, then giggled as she leaned close and nuzzled her nose against his playfully and affectionately. Pulling away, she began to rub his chest with her hand.

"Actually, I'm not really tired either," he said.

"Good," she smiled deviously. "I was hoping you weren't." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His arms moved around her waist and she moaned as he kissed her back. Her tail also twitched and curled into a heart as they kissed. He also moaned a little when she let him taste her tongue. After about five seconds, they slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, their smiles and eyes meeting. It was then that Mickey realized something.

"Where's my gum?" He looked at her and Minnie smiled shyly and a little mischievously as a blush crossed her muzzle.

"Hee hee!" She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue a little to reveal his gum sitting on it. "Guilty as charged," she said.

"Well, you sneaky little mouse," he chuckled. "You took my gum."

"It was fun doing it," she giggled. Then she leaned close and pressed her lips to his again. After a few seconds, they pulled away, and he realized his gum was back. "There ya go. I gave it back," she smiled slyly. Both shared a chuckle.

"You sure you don't want a piece of gum?" he asked, spitting his gum out onto its wrapper and wadding it up; he had already chewed all the flavor out of it. She smiled slyly through half-lidded eyes, taking his face into her hands.

"Nah. I want you." With that, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply and passionately. As he kissed her back just as deeply and just as passionately, she moaned and melted into his arms as she happily indulged in it, his kiss overpowering her senses, her mind going numb from the incredible taste and power of his kiss. He had paralyed her with his kiss, her eye lashes fluttering as her limbs went limp and her mind drew a blank. Her tail also curled and twitched, forming a heart. He loved how her lips tasted of cherry. After about seven seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled away for air. Minnie gasped as air entered her lungs. She held his face, their faces only inches apart, as they shared the air that went out of each other's lungs and gazed into each other's eyes. His breath caressed her face and tickled her lips, which still tingled from his kiss. Her breath also caressed his face.

"So you're not tired?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "It's still rather early. And besides, I'm too excited."

"About tomorrow?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah... I am excited about tomorrow, but..." A blush crossed her muzzle as she smiled innocently and shyly. "I'm really excited about tonight..." He raised a brow as one end of his mouth turned up.

"And what would be special about tonight?" he asked, playing like he didn't know what she meant. She playfully pushed him.

"You know what's special about tonight," she grinned. Both chuckled. Then he smiled softly.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can wait." She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, making his mind go blank. After a few seconds, she pulled back, smiling.

"Does that answer your question?" It took him a moment to get his senses back.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Do you wanna have some fun tonight?" she asked, a hopeful and eager smile playing on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Mickey leaned close and grazed his lips over hers, and Minnie moaned into it. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" She looked dazed for a moment before she got her senses back.

"Yep. It did," she grinned. They gazed into each other's brown eyes, both feeling nervous and excited. "How about we go upstairs?" Minnie suggested with a wink, smiling as a blush came to her cheeks. She was excited to do what they were going to do, but she was also just as shy.

"You got it, kid," he said with a smile. "But first..." Minnie noticed the sly smile on his face just before he began to tickle her, making her squeak and squeal with laughter.

"Ahhh! Mickeeyy! Ha ha ha!" she laughed with joy as he tickled her sides and stomach. She wriggled and squirmed in his arms, laughing as he tickled her. After a bit, he stopped, letting her catch her breath. "You're sneaky, you know that?" she said with a sly smile.

"Thank you," he smirked. She chuckled, then began tickling him back. "Heeyy! Ha ha ha!" he laughed as she tickled him. She laughed along with him as she tickled his sides and stomach. After a bit, she stopped, letting him catch his breath. "Now you're being sneaky," he grinned.

"Thank you," she smirked. Both chuckled.

"It's fun tickling you," he said. Minnie giggled.

"It's fun being tickled. Besides, you know I'm ticklish." Mickey chuckled.

"That's why it's so much fun to tickle you." Both chuckled.

"It's fun to tickle you, too," she said.

"It's fun being tickled," he said. Both shared a smile. Then Minnie moved closer to him, smiling slyly.

"You know... I'm ticklish in places you haven't seen yet..." He quirked a brow.

"Oh, you are?"

"Oh, yes..." she smiled slyly and seductively. "I'm very sensitive in those places. And, um... Would you like to take a look? I want you to touch me..." Mickey saw the twinkle in her eyes and knew she had something in mind. Minnie also saw the same twinkle in Mickey's eyes and it made her heart race. "Besides, I still want to give you your special wedding present."

"I still have to give you yours, too." She quivered at the thought. Bending over, he scooped the little girl mouse up in his arms, her little body and lightweight being no trouble for him. She giggled as he picked her up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Turning off the lights, Mickey began to carry his young wife upstairs. "You sure you don't want to wait till we get back from our honeymoon?" he asked teasingly. Minnie was shy, but she was also excited, eager and willing to "do it" with Mickey.

"Heck no!" she shook her head. Then she smiled slyly. "We have all night to do whatever we want." Then she giggled. "Besides, I can't wait that long." He chuckled. "Can you wait that long?" she asked him in a teasing way.

"Heck no!" he replied, and both chuckled. As they entered their bedroom, Mickey locked the door and walked over to the nightstand where Minnie turned on the lamp, then he pulled back the covers and crawled onto the bed. Mickey sat down on the bed and Minnie sat on his lap, straddling him with her legs on either side of him and her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her waist. They smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Minnie leaned close and pressed her lips to Mickey's, kissing him deeply and passionately. She eagerly brushed her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. He complied, opening his mouth and she moved her tongue inside. Mickey felt a jolt go through him when she let him taste her tongue. Minnie tasted the inside of her lover's mouth and moaned as she did, her hands moving up and down his back. Mickey returned the favor and rubbed his tongue against hers, then against her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth, letting him in, and moaned when she felt his tongue slip in and she tasted it. She gasped when they pulled away as air filled her lungs. They sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, their elevated breathing in perfect harmony with one another. Minnie's heart rate had dramatically increased. Mickey's kiss had lit a fire inside her and now it was burning, growing, raging and hungry for more.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled warmly.

"I love you, too," Mickey smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her heart fluttered.

"I'm positive. I want to do this with you." She leaned close and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away. "I really want to do this with you."

"I want to do this with you, too." Mickey leaned close and began to nuzzle and kiss the side of her neck.

"Mmm..." Minnie moaned, titling her head to the side, giving him easier access. His hot breath and gentle kisses felt incredible. Then he moved to the front of her neck, planting soft kisses along her skin. "Unh..." she moaned when she felt him suck lightly on her Adam's apple. This was a new feeling for the young, little girl mouse. Sure Mickey had kissed her and nuzzled her before, but this was different. His nuzzles and kisses were making her feel like she never had before, and she was loving it! She was feeling tingly, excited, high, and aroused. He had turned her on and was now revving her up. She found herself getting hotter by the second with every kiss and nuzzle he gave her. She found herself wanting more of what he was doing to her; wanting more of him. He was a drug; an addictive drug. And she was highly addicted to him. And like any addiction, she wanted more.

Mickey found Minnie's moans arousing and knew he must be doing something right. But he wanted to hear more from the little girl mouse. Minnie began to act on instinct, and moved her hands up to Mickey's face and guided him down to the nape of her neck, making her moan again. Her head rolled back as her arms unconsciously moved around his neck as he continued to kiss and nuzzle the front of her neck. She moaned again when she felt him suck lightly on her skin. She imagined - what of her brain could function at this point - him leaving hickeys all over her neck. But she certainly didn't mind. He could leave all the hickeys on her he wanted, where he wanted. She found it harder to focus as he continued.

For Mickey, it was the same thing. Minnie's sweet, intoxicating scent had made him high on her. He loved it that she was obviously enjoying this, and he was loving doing this to her. He had held her, sniffed her scent, and kissed and nuzzled her before, but this was different. She was making him feel like he hadn't felt before. And he was loving it.

"Mickey..." Minnie moaned, feeling his hot breath and gentle kisses on the sensitive skin on her neck. She began to rub the back of his head, running her fingers through his dark brown hair, massaging his scalp. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, massaging her back, holding her to him. She had no complaints. It was driving her nuts. "Unhh... Mickey..." Mickey pulled away, her letting out small whine in protest at the loss of him, and he looked into her eyes.

"Just tell me if ya want me to stop, okay? I won't go further than you're comfortable with." His words and the sincerity in his eyes made her heart flutter and her body melt. The young brunette mouse smiled at him.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie cooed, then kissed his lips. "Thank you. But I don't want you to stop. I want you to keep going. I want us to keep going." They shared a warm smile. "If you want me to stop, just let me know. I won't go further than you're comfortable with," she told him. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I want you to keep going. I want us to keep going." They shared a warm smile, then she leaned in and captured his lips. She nipped them as she kissed him. He returned the favor and kissed her back, nipping at her lips and making her moan. She pulled him closer, pulling him against her completely as she happily returned his kisses. Minnie gently slid her shaking hands under the bottom of Mickey's shirt and began to pull it upward. He complied and pulled away, letting her pull it up and over his head then drop it on the floor. Mickey's lightly muscular upper torso was fully exposed to Minnie, much to her delight. She looked at him, her eyes taking in every inch of him as they began to glaze over with a desire so deep, he could easily tell what she was thinking. Her tail also began to twitch and curl with excitement and eager anticipation.

"You're so gorgeous..." she whispered, mesmerized as she ran her fingers lightly over his frame. Minnie could feel the light crevices outlining his muscles along his chest, abs and stomach, and it made her quiver with excitement and eager anticipation. She was becoming really aroused. She was becoming really horny. She had seen him without a shirt lots of times before, but perhaps it was the current atmosphere, the mood and knowing what they were doing and how far they were going that made him turn her on more, in ways he hadn't before. She knew it was because now she could feel him, taste him and touch him in ways that were only in her wildest fantasies. She couldn't help but drool over him. Mickey smiled, glad that she was obviously impressed with his body.

"Thanks," he smiled. They shared a smile. "Nervous?" he asked. She was a little nervous, but she was also excited.

"A little," she admitted with a meek smile. "This is my first time." He was thankful that it was her first time. He had always wanted to be her first and her to be his.

"Mine too," he said. She was thankful that it was his first time. She always wanted to be his first and him to be hers.

"You nervous?"

"A little," he admitted. She felt better knowing he was a little nervous too. "Do you want to stop?"

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, a determined and eager smile forming on her lips. "I wanna keep going. I really want _us _to keep going. I want to do this with you."

"I want to do this with you too," he said. Then he leaned close and resumed kissing her as his hands rested on her sides. Minnie moaned into the kiss as her arms moved around his neck. His hands began to wonder over her petite body, making her tingle from his touch. He was gentle and his touch was tantalizing. When he pulled away from her lips, she nipped at his bottom lip, and he began to kiss down along the front of her neck, sweeping his tantalizing kisses along the sides and front, driving her crazy. And the teasing and tantalizing way his hands wondered her body made her young hormones excited and rage all the more. Mickey gently massaged her body as his hands wondered about, all the while making her moan in pleasure. When Mickey's fingers gently slipped under the bottom hem of her spaghetti-strap tank, her breathing hitched, and she eagerly complied, pulling away and letting him pull her top up and over her head. Minnie's white cotton bra was now in full view to Mickey as he tossed her tank on the floor with his shirt.

The young little girl mouse's muzzle turned a deep shade of pink as her bra was now revealed. Her first instinct was to raise her arms and cover her bra and breasts, but she fought that, and just sat with her arms to her sides, her hands in her lap and a shy smile mixed with her pink muzzle.

"Wow..." Mickey whispered, his eyes widening a little. It warmed her heart so much that he was impressed by her delicate little body. She smiled shyly as Mickey gazed over her exposed upper torso. He had seen her in a bikini top before, but never in her underwear top. Her bra was a simple style; a triangle top with soft, flat cups that covered her very small, nearly flat chest. He noticed the color of her cute muzzle and the shy yet warm smile on her lips, and leaned close as he began to nuzzle her neck once more. His hands moved around to her back and began to rub up and down her silky soft skin, making her moan. Her eyes fluttered shut and rolled back into her head. She felt her shyness fading away and comfort, eagerness and excitement taking its place. She always felt safe and comfortable with him. He always made her feel at ease. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Deciding to be bolder, Mickey rubbed his hands up her sides and rubbed his thumbs over her bra-covered breasts, pressing gently into the tiny mounds he knew were her areolas.

"Uuhh..." she moaned at the feeling. She was getting hotter. She could feel a pleasurable warmth growing in her groin, and she could feel her clitoris strengthening, getting harder and hotter. She was also getting wet between her legs. She loved his boldness. It was something new for him, but she had no complaints whatsoever and was loving, craving what he was doing to her. Mickey pulled away a little and noticed the small bumps her aroused nipples made, poking through the thin fabric of her bra, wanting free and craving his touch. He smirked, then leaned back in to her neck. "Mickey..." Minnie moaned. His thumbs teased her covered breasts, driving her crazy. The more he teased her, the more she wanted. He rubbed his hands back around to her back again and stroked her skin.

Mickey's hands rubbed up and down her back, massaging her soft skin and making Minnie moan from the spine-tingling sensations. As he would rub his hands up her back, over the back of her bra, her breath would hitch a little. She wanted him to pull it off her. Her urges were taking over and she was willingly and eagerly giving in to her desires. Minnie began laying down on her back and pulled him down on top of her, hugging him close as she rubbed his back and head. As she pulled him down to her, he moved to one side of her, and continued with his gentle kisses and nuzzles. As he leaned up to her face, she captured his lips, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart six seconds later, they gazed into each other's eyes, their labored breathing echoing off the walls in their bedroom. Mickey could see the love, passion and desire burning in Minnie's deep brown eyes, and she could see the same feelings burning in his.

"I love you," he murmured softly, his gentle smile melting her racing heart.

"Love you more," she smiled, rubbing the back of his neck tenderly. They shared a warm smile for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes and the fire that burnt within them. The further they went, the further they wanted to go. They wanted to see, touch and feel each other in a way that they only ever imagined before. Minnie leaned her head up and captured his lips. After a bit, he broke the kiss and she nipped at his bottom lip. He began to kiss down her neck again, and he heard her purr. As he licked in the crook of her neck, her head rolled back on the pillow, giving him easier access as she purred and moaned. Mickey then kissed down along the top of her chest, eliciting a moan from Minnie. He trailed his light kisses along her left collarbone, then over to her right, making her moan and sigh in ecstasy. He was driving her wild and making her want, crave and long for more.

Mickey kissed down the center of her chest and kissed over her heart, which was racing in her chest. Minnie wanted rid of her bra. She wanted him to touch her all over. Minnie's heart skipped a beat when she felt something brush against her outer thigh. She knew full well what it was, and it made her hormones flare up big time. Mickey's penis was growing in his pants, and he wanted rid of them. Her moans, gasps and sighs of pleasure were fuel added to his fire. He slid his fingers down her sides and slipped them into the waist of her hip-hugging lounge pants, and her breathing hitched as her heart skipped. She eagerly complied and lifted her pelvis, letting him slip her lounge pants off her lightly curved hips and off her completely, exposing her white cotton bikini panty. Tossing her pants to the floor, Mickey's eyes took in the new sight.

"Whoa..." he uttered, his eyes widening a little. Minnie's cheeks turned fuchsia. She was again touched deeply that he was impressed with her little body. She smiled shyly as he looked her over. He had seen her panties lots of times before; the short little dresses she wore so often gave him plenty of panty shots. Most of the time, she wore frilly white panties, but other times, she wore different underwear, and they peaked out or showed under the skirt of her dresses. He had plenty of opportunities to see her underwear. She didn't mind though. Perhaps it was the present situation, mixed with the mood that made her shy. But that was just the way Minnie was, always had been. She was a sweet, polite, shy and innocent young girl. Her first instinct was to cover the front of her pelvis, but she fought that, and just lay blushing and smiling in front of her love. As Mickey's eyes drifted between Minnie's legs, he saw her camel toe. He also noticed something else as well; the white garter she wore on her right leg. It was the same one she had wore during their wedding, the same one he removed in their bedroom when they got home from their wedding reception, the same one she kept, and the same one she was wearing now. Only this time, she had pulled it up much farther, as it now rested high up on her thigh, the inner part of it nearly touching her crotch. She knew he was curious and could tell what he was thinking, so she explained.

"Sometimes the groom removes it with his teeth," she hinted with a devious smile, hoping he would. He grinned.

"Ah. Well, I don't want to disappoint the bride." He leaned down to her leg and began to kiss up her inner thigh, making her moan and tingle from the sensation. As he reached the garter, he took it between his teeth and began tugging on it, making her shiver with delight. He began working with the garter, tugging at it and pulling it down her leg, making her shiver with delight. He pulled it down to her foot and off her, then sat up with it between his teeth. She couldn't help but giggle; she thought he looked cute. He then tossed the garter to the floor with their growing pile of clothes.

Their eyes met and they smiled, then he leaned down to her and resumed kissing her. Her arms went back around him as he kissed her lips and she happily kissed back. He gently began sliding his hand up her inner thigh, making her breathing deepen the higher he went. When he got to her groin, her heart skipped. He rubbed his fingers over her mons, stimulating her through the thin fabric of her panties.

"Oooh..." she moaned in ecstasy, feeling pleasurable shivers and tingles go through her. As he gently pressed on her mons, she moaned in bliss, and her legs unconsciously spread. She wanted more of his firey touch. Her clit was getting harder and longer and she felt that pleasurable warmth pooling rapidly in her mons, clit and labia. She was also getting wet between her legs and knew she was getting her panties wet, but she couldn't care less. He felt the damp spot in her underwear as he slid his fingers further down, running his fingers down her camel toe as he reached her pussy. He rubbed his fingers back up to her pubis, slid his fingers to one side, and slid them just under the leg band. She squeaked in ecstasy as his fingers brushed along the edge of her mound and down to one of her lips. He slipped his fingers out from under the leg band and trailed it up her side, stroking her skin as he went.

Minnie wasn't going to be the only one in the room in their underwear. Feeling bolder, she slipped her arms from around his shoulders, moved them around his torso, then rubbed her fingertips down his back to his butt. He groaned as he felt her squeeze his butt. He loved her being bold. It was knew for her, but he loved it. Then she slipped her fingers into the waist of his lounge pants and started to slip them down. He pulled back, letting her pull them down, then he finished pulling them off and tossed them to the floor.

"Oh my..." she uttered. Minnie blushed as she stared wide-eyed at the bulge in the front of his white cotton boxers. Her hormones were going into overdrive and her tail was twitching, almost wagging, as she looked over his gorgeous body with glazed eyes. Mickey smiled, glad that she was impressed with him. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss and hugged him close to her. After a bit, he broke the kiss and pulled away a bit.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want," he said, smiling gently. Minnie smiled, and leaned her face up to peck Mickey's lips.

"I'm sure. I want to do this with you." She giggled. "Would I be lying here under you in my underwear if I weren't?" He chuckled.

"No, I guess not." She smiled and stroked his back with her fingers.

"I want to do this with you. I love you, need you, and want you all so much, Mickey." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I love you, need you and want you, too. I want to do this with you, too." Her heart fluttered at his words, and she leaned up and brushed her lips over his. As Mickey gently moved his hands under her, behind her back, she knew what he wanted, and she was eager for it to happen. She eagerly sat up, letting his hands rub her back. She took his hands and brought them up to the back clasp of her bra, encouraging him to undo it. He took her obvious hint and unfastened the clasp. She pulled back, reached up, slid the shoulders straps off her shoulders, and pulled her bra off completely and tossed it to the floor, showing her little breasts to him.

"Wow..." Mickey uttered with wide eyes as he took in the skin that had just been uncovered. Her small, A-cup breasts were now in full view for him to see. Minnie was nearly flat-chested, her breasts forming two small bulges on her chest. Her little areolas and nipples were the same onyx black as the rest of her skin. Minnie blushed upon her chest being fully exposed to her lover, and her first instinct was to cover them, but she fought that, and just sat there with a red blush on her muzzle, smiling shyly. It felt good to have her breasts free and out of the confinement of her bra, and the cool air felt good against her bare skin. "You're beautiful..." Mickey whispered.

"Thank you," Minnie smiled warmly. He leaned close and began to kiss and nuzzle the front and sides of her neck, and along the main top of her chest, making her moan in ecstasy. Her mons, labia and clitoris were all feeling hot and she was wet between her legs. She wanted rid of her panties. "I want you, Mickey..." she moaned as he suckled on her Adam's apple. She wanted, needed and craved him badly. Mickey slid his fingers down her side and tenderly stroked his index finger along her skin at the top of the waistband of her panties, making her moan as he teased her. He slid his fingers gently into the waistband of her bikini and her heart skipped a beat. He pulled away and she eagerly lifted her pelvis, letting him pull off her underwear. He did just that, slipping her panties down her lightly curved hips, down her legs, and off completely, revealing her smoothly-shaved mons and labia to him. Her little mound and tight, soft lips of her cunt were now in full view for him.

"Whoa..." Mickey uttered, his eyes wideing as he gazed upon the skin that had just been revealed. Her mons and labia were shaved and were as smooth and soft as a ripe apricot or like a newborn baby's bottom. He also saw the cleft/slit between her puffy cunt lips. Seeing her bare, shaved crotch was making him hotter. Minnie blushed, her cheeks turning red as she was now fully nude in front of her true love. Her first instinct again was to cover her exposed crotch, but she fought that, and just lay there blushing and smiling shyly as he looked over her body. It felt good to get rid of her panties and the cool air felt good on her bare skin.

Mickey looked over Minnie's tight little body, taking in every beautiful and hot detail. He had seen some beautiful things but none of them even came close to the beauty that lay before him. No painter could ever capture this. She was the most beautiful thing in the whole world! Along with being the cutest and the hottest. He looked her up and down, taking in every detail of her beauitful, hot and sexy young body. Her warm and loving smile, her cute, beautiful face, her adorable round ears, her beautiful, slender little body, her black skin, her small, perky breasts, her lightly curvy hips, her smoothly-shaved mons and labia, and her cute wiry tail. This young little girl mouse was the cutest, hottest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gazed over her exquisite physique, admiring her beauty. As he looked up into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, he could see the love, passion and desire shinning within them. The wanting, needy and longing way she looked at him made his heart twirl, and him want to satisfy her desires all the more. He looked over her body. She was hot! She was gorgeous. She was beautiful. And she was all his. Nobody elses. She was all his forever.

"You're so beautiful," he said with a warm smile as he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. Minnie's heart twirled. She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "You're handsome, you know that?" she said with an honest smile.

"Thanks," he said. The young male mouse leaned close as he began to nibble her ear, making her giggle and her spine shiver pleasurably. She tingled all over from his action. He grinned, then moved down her cheek to her neck, kissing and licking over her Adam's apple and in the nape of her neck, making her moan in pleasurable ecstasy as her eyes fluttered shut, a smile practically glued on her face. Her arms moved around his neck, holding him to her. She smelled like strawberries, and he loved it. He loved the taste of her skin. She tasted like strawberries, too. No - even sweeter than strawberries. He groaned as he tasted her, marveling at how warm her skin was and how great she tasted. He loved cheese, but he had found something he loved much, much more. Now there were two tasty things that he would take over cheese any day: her kisses, and her taste overall. He was addicted to her smell, to her taste, to her in general. And he could never get enough.

The young female mouse continued to moan and sigh in bliss as her lover teased and pleased her. With what of her brain that still functioned, she decided that she wasn't going to be the only one nude. She removed her arms from around his neck and moved them around his frame, then started to caress his skin, wanting to give him pleasure too. She felt his warm skin with her gloved hands, and she relished the feel of him. She slowly moved her hands down his back and slipped her fingers into the waist of his boxers. Her shaking hands fumbled with them as she began slipping them off of him. She wanted to see all of him. He complied, pulling away as she sat up and slipped his boxers down his legs.

"Whoa..." Minnie uttered with wide eyes. Her mouth hit the floor - or rather the bed - as she saw his erect, circumcised penis standing at full attention before her. "Wow, Mickey, you're big..." she smiled. His penis was the same onyx black color as the rest of his skin. She didn't know her husband was _that _big. He wasn't huge, he was average size. But because she was a little mouse, it made him look bigger, and she knew he would feel bigger too. Her tail twitched, almost wagged, as her eyes drank in every inch of him. She couldn't help but imagine his cock sliding up into her. Seeing his boner and him being shaved made her hotter, if that were anymore possible. She saw his stiff cock standing upright, and his scrotum and area around his dick were smoothly-shaved. Her clit twitched as miniature contractions went through her pelvis. Her clitoris was so hard and she was so hot...

Minnie looked over Mickey's full nude body before her, admiring his gorgeous physique, eyeing every handsome, gorgeous and hot detail. His warm smile, his cute, beautiful face, his cute round ears, his handsome, lightly toned body, his smoothly-shaved scrotum and skin around his penis, his cute wiry tail. It was the most gorgeous and beautiful sight in the whole world to her. She gazed over his gorgeous physigue, admiring his hadsomeness. She broke herself from her dreamlike state and looked up into his brown eyes, and she could see they mirrored the love, passion and desire that were burning in hers. The wanting, needy and longing way he looked at her made her heart twirl and her cheeks flush, and her want to satisfy his desires all the more.

"You're so handsome," she said, smiling warmly as she trailed her fingers up and down his chest.

"Thanks. You're beautiful, you know," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. They shared a warm smile, then Minnie moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, capturing him in lip-lock. His arms moved around her slender waist and held her as he kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth as she tasted the inside of his mouth and felt him taste hers. She relished the taste of him. He was intoxicating and she was hooked. She couldn't get enough. As they kissed, their hands began wandering each other's body, caressing and massaging, exploring every curve and crease. Her hands roamed his body, and she loved the feel of his lightly toned frame pressed against her little body. His hands roamed her petite little body, and he loved the feel of her delicate and lightly curved body against his. She had nice curves for a small girl like her. It was a never-ending cycle. She wanted him and he wanted her. She knew he wanted her and that made her want him more. He knew she wanted him and that made him want her more. And the cycle just kept going. She laid back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. Her shaking hands moved from around his neck to around his frame and began wondering his body, massaging his skin. Their lips parted and they gazed breathlessly into each other's eyes. "Gosh, I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he smiled, then kissed her forehead. They shared a tender smile, staring into each other's loving eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to stop?" he asked, not wanting to go further than she wanted to. She smiled, her heart twirling at his tenderness.

"I'm positive," she smiled surely. "I want to do this with you, Mickey. I want to go further than we've ever imagined. I want to feel you in ways that were only in my wildest fantasies. And only you can make my wildest fantasies come true. I want this with you. I don't want this with anyone but you." She smiled slyly. "I won't give my flower to anyone else!" she giggled. She smiled warmly again. "I'm all yours forever, no one elses. You're the only guy that will ever have my heart and my body. I gave you my heart, and now I want to give you my body, too." The warm and positive smile she gave him assured him that she really wanted this. "Do you want to?" she asked, not wanting to further than he wanted to. He smiled, stroking her side.

"I want to do this with you, too, Minnie. I want to feel you in ways that I only imagined, and only you can make them come true. I want to go further than we ever dreamed. I don't want this with anyone but you. I'm yours forever, nobody elses. You're the only girl that will have my heart and my body, too. I gave you my heart, and now I want to give my body to you." The warm and positive smile he gave her, along with his words, made her heart twirl, melt and her quiver with excitement.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie cooed. She took his face into her hands and pressed her lips to his lovingly and passionately. "I love you so much, you know that?" she said breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, too," he said. They smiled at one another, her hands caressing his face as it hovered just above hers, their hot breath brushing each other's faces as they shared the air that went in and out of their lungs. Their young hearts were beating rapidly, but were beating together as one; running the same race of love. He slowly moved his face down to her neck and began kissing her softly, his hot breath making her quiver with pleasure. Her arms moved around his neck as she hugged him close to her bodice, never wanting to let him go. She began massaging his scalp, hoping to give him some pleasure too.

"Oooh..." Minnie moaned when Mickey kissed along the crook/nape of her neck. He was driving her wild and making her hormones rampage inside her. She was young, and her hormones were raging like a forest fire inside her. Her love for him was the exact same way; burning and raging inside her. "I want you, Mickey... Take me, baby..." she moaned in bliss. He kissed down along the top of her chest and over to her left collarbone, making her moan. Kissing over to her right collarbone, he was rewarded with another moan from her. And another moan escaped her lips when she felt his warm and wet tongue graze over her Adam's apple.

Mickey was far from being done. He wanted her to enjoy what they were doing. And boy, was she enjoying it. Mickey began kissing down her neck to the top of her chest, down between her little breasts. Minnie's heart was racing in her chest. Her mind was near blank, her only thoughts being of how much she loved Mickey, how wonderful it was to be with him and how incredible he was making her feel. His hands massaged her sides as he kissed down her chest, making her moan and sigh in pleasure. His touch had lit a fire inside her. Mickey kissed over to Minnie's left breast and a high-pitched, pleasure-laced moan escaped her when she felt his tongue graze over her nipple and areola. Her back arched in response to his tantalizing touch, and her heart skipped a couple beats.

"Oooh!" she moaned in pure delight as he licked her soft, sensitive skin. Her nipple became erect and her areola became bumpy at his touch. He then took her perky nipple between his lips and began suckling her, making her moan in blissful delight. He was thrusting her into a spiral of pure, intoxicating pleasure, ecstacy and bliss, and she was loving every second of it. He then switched, kissing across her chest and taking her right nipple between his lips, making her moan in ecstacy again. He made sure to give each just as much as attention as the other, sucking on her tits like they were little bumps of chocolate. And to him, they were, and nothing in the world would ever taste as sweet as her. He gave a soft growl as he suckled on her.

Mickey was good. Minnie found that out already. His first time doing this with her and he done it like they had been doing it their entire life. He was good. No, scratch that. He was amazing! He was naturally good at a lot of the things he does, and this was no different. Minnie moaned in ecstasy when Mickey nipped at her nipples. Her back arched repeatedly in response to the tantalizing pleasure he was giving her. He continued to kiss, suck and lick her tiny tits, making her moan in delight from the electrifying pleasure. Then Mickey amped up his tactics. He moved his left hand up and began to massage her right breast and play with her nipple while he sucked, licked, kissed and nipped on her left breast and nipple, coaxing another pleasure-filled moan from her. He was driving her wild. Her hormones were flaring and in overdrive.

"Unhh... Mickey..." she moaned. Her back arched in response to his attention to her chest, seeking more of his touch. Mickey then began kissing up her chest to her neck, where he started to kiss and lick along the front and sides of her neck. While teasing her neck, he moved both hands up to her bosom, cupped her boobs in his palms and began to massage them, earning another blissful moan from her. He then began to twiddle his fingers over her perky nipples, making her moan in delight and driving her wild. He rubbed his fingers over her perky nipples and puffy and bumpy areolas, making her moan in bliss.

"You like this, huh?" he hummed against her neck, squeezing her breasts gently.

"Unnhh... Yeess..." she moaned in response, quivering as her back arched.

"And this?" He twiddled her stiff nipples and bumpy areolas with his fingers.

"Y-yeess!" she moaned, quivering again as her back arched again as well. He played with her tits and kissed her neck, driving her crazy. Her moans, gasps and sighs of ecstasy and bliss where music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more. She wanted more. Mickey then began to kiss down her chest, and the further he went, the more her hormones flared. He kissed down her flat stomach and kissed her navel, and she couldn't help but giggle, for it tickled a little. He kissed back up her stomach, up her chest, where he finished with a kiss on her soft, inviting lips. She kissed him back as her arms moved around his neck and her legs around his hips.

Minnie hugged Mickey closer to her, savoring this new feel and taste of him. Mickey did the same, returning the favor. As he moved to her neck and began to massage her sides, he marveled at how silky soft and smooth her skin was. Mickey pulled away and looked into her eyes, a playful expression on his face.

"You said you're ticklish in other places, too. Mind if I see?" Her heart skipped a beat as a broad smile came to her face.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Tickle me all ya want," she encouraged with a big smile. She was eager to feel him touch her. She let her legs slip from around his legs and let them rest lying flat on the bed. She also removed her arms from around his neck as he sat up and got on one side of her. Resting both hands palm-up on the pillow on either side of her head, Minnie waited eagerly for whatever Mickey had in mind. He grinned and moved his hands to her armpits and started to tickle her, making her squeak and squeal with laughter. Her legs raised, her arms moved down instinctively over his hands and she wriggled on the bed, laughing as he tickled her. He had tickled her before, so this was no different. He was going to tickle her elsewhere, but first he wanted to make her laugh.

"Okay, now here." He started tickling her flat little tummy, making her wriggle and laugh from it. He stopped and both grinned. "Now then," he said with a mischievous smile. He moved his hands up to her nearly flat chest and started tickling her breasts.

"Tee hee!" she giggled. It tickled, but it felt oh so good. A moan escaped her lips in-between her giggles as he tickled her breasts. He slid his fingertips down her stomach and a high-pitched, pleasure-laced moan escaped her lips when his fingers grazed her mons. "Ooohh..." she moaned in ecstasy as he trailed his index finger over her mons, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine, making her tingle all over. "Unnhh..." she moaned when he pressed gently on her pubis. Her hips bucked in response, lifting her groin further into his touch. When she had showered earlier - before she and Mickey began playing their video game - Minnie had shaved off all her pubic hair. And boy was she glad she did. Besides her skin being silky smooth, softer and just feeling better shaved, her skin was also much more sensitive now. As he touched her mound, it sent a pleasurable jolt up her spine, and she was glad that she had shaved. Man, did it feel so much better! She would never go back. She would always shave from now on. Then Mickey started tickling her little mound. "Tee hee!" Minnie giggled. She moaned in-between her giggles as he tickled her pubis. It tickled but felt oh so good as well. She spread her legs and angled her pelvis, shifting her puffy pussy lips upward, coaxing him to tickle her pussy, and he complied, tickling her labia and making her giggle and moan from the sensations. After a bit he stopped, letting her catch her breath. "See? I told you I'm ticklish in other places," she grinned.

"That you did," he grinned, leaning down to her and kissing her lips. Her arms moved around his neck as she kissed him back. He had one more card he wanted to play. He was hungry. He was hungry for her, and only she could satisfy his hunger. "Now I wanna see something," he said, a mischievous expression on his face.

"Gee, Mickey, whaddaya have in mind?" she asked with a sly smile. She wanted him to touch her in her most private and sensitive area.

She was so excited, so turned on, so aroused, so horny. Would she cum from anticipation alone? Much to her delight, he granted her wish. He slid his hand down her stomach and rubbed over her mons.

"Ooohh..." Minnie moaned in pure delight as Mickey pressed on and rubbed her pubis, making her heart skip a couple beats. He pressed on her soft, sensitive skin, making her hormones go into overdrive and her heart race. Her legs unconsciously moved, her knees bending and raising in response to his teasing touch. He began to kiss along her neck as he continued to play with her, wanting to hear more of her moans. She was so glad that she had shaved. Because she had, her skin was much more sensitive. His touch felt so incredible! He pressed on and rubbed her pubis, feeling how soft and smooth her skin was. Like a ripe apricot. When he sped up and began to rub faster, she gasped in response to the pleasure, her hips bucking and pressing her pubis further into his hand. She knew just a little longer and she would climax. He could hear the soft "swish" sound that eminated from him rubbing her smooth skin. He stopped, then moved his hand down and began teasing her pussy with his fingers, making her moan. She spread her legs for him, giving him easier access. He sat up and glanced between her legs. As he stroked her soft lips, he watched as the girl mouse's clit was at the pinnacle of arousal and twitched and throbbed with anticipation. Minnie whimpered, the anticipation too much. She bucked her hips, pressing her groin into his touch, begging for more. He leaned back down and resumed kissing her neck, sliding his fingers into her cleft and rubbing her swollen, erect clit, which was stiff in anticipation. "Ahhh...!" she moaned in ecstasy. Minnie whimpered from pleasure as his warm hand and fingers rubbed against the most sensitive part of her body, making her moan from the electrifying pleasure. He wriggled his finger against her, making her writhe in pleasure on the bed.

"Do you like this?" he asked, rubbing her mound, button and cunt lips.

"Ooohh! Y-yeess!" she moaned in response, her whole bode trembling from pleasure. She continued to moan in blissful delight and fidget as he rubbed her button, inner and outer lips and her mound. Her hips bucked repeatedly in response to his attention to her crotch and she knew she would cum any second if he kept it up. She wanted more. She knew he was teasing her. Correct that. He was torturing her, trying to see how much she could take before she exploded. His sweet, sweet torture. He stopped stimulating her, withdrawing his hand as he rested it on her stomach. She still felt the quivers going through her from his tantalizing and delightful torture. Any longer and she would have came. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breaths as she tried to calm her nerves, which were still jumping about from his touch. Her button twitched as small contractions went through it. No longer than he stimulated her, he already had her at the brink of orgasm.

They smiled at each other as he leaned down to her. Her arms moved around his neck as she met him halfway and pressed her lips to his. She placed her legs on either side of him, encouraging him to enter her. The young, virgin, girl mouse wanted him inside her. Minnie had a powerful urge to feel Mickey's full nude body pressed against her own. She was yearning, longing, craving to feel him in a way that was only in her wildest fantasies. Minnie wanted him to penetrate her, to take her virginity, to make her his. She wanted him to make love to her like there were no tomorrow, and she wanted to do the same to him. Mickey leaned his member down and brushed the tip against her mound, and she moaned from the touch as she tingled all over. It was a wonder she didn't climax right there from all the anticipation built up inside her. Minnie nipped at Mickey's bottom lip as he pulled away and started kissing down her neck to the top of her chest. He moved his pelvis closer to her waiting cunt and rubbed his tip down her cleft, making her moan and tingle all over as his tip rubbed her button and inner lips. She was so turned on, so aroused, so horny, it wouldn't take much to make her explode.

"I want you, Mickey... Take me, baby..." Minnie moaned. She lifted her hips and rubbed her pubis against the underside of his shaft, making her moan in ecstasy as her mound tingled from the feel of his warm skin against her sensitive skin. She couldn't resist her impulses and repeated her action, rubbing her mound against the underside of his hard shaft, encouraging, urging him to penetrate her. She marveled at how hard and warm he felt against her. She lowered her pelvis back onto the bed, letting her lower half rest as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He raised his face up to hers and she kissed his lips.

"I love you..." both smiled together. "Love you, too," they smiled in unison again. They shared another kiss, then pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches away as they gazed breathlessly into each other's deep brown spheres. As they did, Minnie could see that Mickey's eyes mirrored the love, passion and desire that was burning in hers. They loved each other, they needed each other, they wanted each other. Their breathing echoed off the walls in the room, it and their hearts the only sounds they could hear.

Minnie had never went this far with Mickey in her life. Maybe making out sometimes, but that was it. But don't think she never thought about it. She had her fantasies about them making love. She had fantasies about them making mad, erotic and passionate love together. She had her erotic thoughts, her guilty pleasures. She'd wondered before what Mickey would look like naked, and it always made her aroused when she thought about it. Seeing him in swim trunks could make her aroused. And seeing him without a shirt so much never helped any. All of her fantasies were of Mickey, never anyone else. She also had wet dreams of him. Now she was more aroused by him than ever, more than even in her dreams, and she was ready, eager, willing and excited to make his wildest fantasies come true. She had saw a side of him she had never see before; his sexual side. And she loved it. Just as much as she loved the rest of him. He was a virgin, and she was happy that she was going to be his first and only. She had longed to feel him like this. Her body had been longing for this, and now she was ready. She wanted him to take her virginity away. She wanted to lose her virginity to him.

Mickey had never went this far with Minnie either. He had also thought about them making love. He had his own fantasies about them making mad, passionate and erotic love together. He had wondered what she looked like nude and it always aroused him. Seeing her panties underneath her dresses and her little two-piece bathing suits never helped any. All of his fantasies were of her, no one else. He also had wet dreams of her. Now she had aroused him more than ever, even more than in his dreams, and he was ready, willing, eager and excited to make her wildest fantasies come true. He had seen a side of her he had never seen before; her sexual side. And he loved it. Just as much as he did the rest of her. She was a virgin, and he was happy that it was him that was going to be her first and only. He looked warmly into the eyes of the little mouse under him; her smiling warmly back up at him with a loving smile and warm eyes. He had longed for this. His body had also been longing for this, and now he was ready as well. He wanted to lose his virginity to her. He wanted her to take it.

Minnie was ready to go further with Mickey than she ever had. She wanted to be his first, and she wanted him to be hers. She had kept herself for him only, wanting to share this moment with him and him alone. She bucked her hips and pressed her groin against his, urging him to enter her. Mickey saw the sure look on her face and knew this was what she wanted.

"Wait a second," both said together. Mickey eased up and leaned over to the nightstand. Minnie sat up and watched him, and smiled when he got a condom out of the top drawer.

"Please. Allow me," she smiled slyly. He nodded, and handed it to her. She opened the wrapper and couldn't resist herself. She gently rubbed her hand up the underside of his dick, making him shiver from her pleasurable touch. She quivered as she felt how hard and strong he was. "My, you're so big and hard..." she smiled slyly. She couldn't help but imagine him being inside her tight little hole. Seeing him and touching him like this made her desire grow with an intensity she had never felt before.

"Thanks. You made me that way," he said. She smiled, it touching her deeply that she had made him this way. Though he had an equal effect on her, her button being hot and hard. She then rubbed her fingers down and jiggled his testicles a little, making him groan and her hormones flare up. She marveled at how soft and smooth his skin was. She then rubbed her fingers up around the base of his dick, again feeling his soft, smooth skin and relishing it. Mickey had shaved off all his pubic hair when he showered after her earlier. And he was glad he had done so. His skin felt smoother, and more sensitive as she touched him. She slipped the condom over his member, giving it a gentle squeeze and making him groan and her hormones flare. Then she laid back down on her back, resting one hand palm-up on the pillow beside her head and her other on her stomach, smiling warmly and seductively up at her true love. She lay in waiting, wanting, needing. The young, little virgin female mouse was ready. She was ready for this. She wanted this. She wanted him. Badly. She was willingly, happily and eagerly surrendering herself to him, giving him her body, wanting him to take her and make her his. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him to penetrate her. She was ready for him to take her virginity, and she was ready to take his.

"I'm ready, Mickey... I want you inside me..." she smiled warmly and seductively. He saw her warm, loving and seductive smile, the way her beautiful eyes twinkled, and the longing and love in them. He leaned down to her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked softly. She raised one hand to his face and began to stroke his cheek as she moved her other arm around his neck.

"I'm positive," she smiled surely. "I really want this with you. With you and only you. I'm all yours forever. I love you like crazy, Mickey. I love you, need you and want you. Forever. I trust you with my life. I know you won't hurt me. I've wanted to do this with you for so long. Take me. Make me yours." He smiled.

"Okay," he smiled. "I've wanted to do this with you for so long." He then kissed her, which she happily returned. The young virgin male mouse was ready to take her virginity, and he was ready for her to take his. She lay under him in waiting, wanting him, needing him.

Minnie spread her legs, placing them on either side of him, giving him easier access to her eager pussy. She wrapped both arms around him as she braced herself. They were in the missionary position, and she wanted him to be inside her, just as he wanted to be inside her. She tried to steady her heart, but it was useless. She wanted to live out her most intimate, wildest fantasy with him. She wanted him to make her wildest, most intimate fantasy come true. Mickey eased his penis down and rubbed his tip against her mons, making her moan and tingle all over. He slid downward, his tip running between her soft, smooth lips and rubbing her clit and inner lips, making her moan and tingle all over again. He pressed the tip of his shaft against her vaginal entrance and her heart skipped a beat. He felt her hymen with his tip and stopped. She also felt it press against her hymen.

"Break it..." she encouraged softly. "I want you to."

"But isn't supposed to hurt?"

"I don't care. The pleasure of feeling you inside me will surpass any pain by a long shot." He still hesitated.

"Maybe you should you break it... I don't wanna hurt you. I want you to enjoy this," he said. Minnie smiled fondly at her true love, her heart melting at his tenderness.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, moving one hand to his face to rub his cheek. "You're so sweet. But I want you to do it. I want you to break it. I've saved myself for you and you only. I want to you break it. Please? Please pop my cherry."

"What if I use my fingers to pop your cherry instead?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I want you inside me. I want you to break it as you enter me. I want you to. And trust me, I am enjoying this, and I will enjoy this," she smiled, giggling as she finished.

"Okay," he said, then lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled, realizing she was to lose her virginity to Mickey, her one true love, the only guy whom she'd ever let touch her body and have her heart, and the only man who knew exactly what she wanted. Lucky for her, her hymen had already been stretched. All the gymnastics, aerobics, biking, horseback riding, ballet and other sports and activates she had done over time had stretched her hymen to a degree that she didn't have to worry about pain. Mickey gently eased himself into Minnie, breaking her virgin barrier and entering her. A high-pitched, pleasure-laced moan escaped her as he entered her, sending a spike of erotic pleasure and ecstasy through her. Her areolas became bumpy and her nipples hardened as a result of the pleasurable quivers that went through her as he guided himself into her. Her fingers gripped at his back as her tail twitched and curled, and she shuttered all over from the incredible feeling. She'd wanted this with him so badly for so long, even though she wanted it, her body needed it.

"Ahhh..." Minnie moaned in ecstasy as Mickey penetrated her, getting used to the new incredible feeling, him filling her in a way she'd wanted for far too long. He eased himself all the way in, his shaft separating her soft, tight little cunt lips and going deep into her pussy, allowing the girl's muscules to contract around his shaft. He groaned as he pushed himself deep into her vagina, relinquishing a moan from the girl mouse as she writhed about on the bed and penetrating her deeper and further than either of them ever imagined in their wildest dreams. He eased in as far as he could, the girl mouse being penetrated further than she could ever think possible. It felt a lot better than she had ever imagined. Her vaginal walls gripped him snugly inside her, adjusting to him, to his size. Minnie gasped as she realized he was even bigger than she thought. He dove deep into her, filling her completely, her little pussy barely able to hold it all. She quivered as she felt her pussy and walls stretch and strain to hold his cock that was pushing into her, and moaned as she felt her cunt and walls spasming around his cock. Minnie hoped that was it, she didn't want to lose it and climax right there. Finally, he was all in, and Minnie breathed heavily and sighed with relief as she felt her pussy and walls slowly relax, realizing he was in her fully. He felt so big and warm inside her. He felt amazing! She marveled at how he felt inside her, how amazingly well their bodies fit together, and at the new feeling of their bodies being connected in this way. She always believed they were made for each other. But she never thought that their bodies were made for one another in this way as well. He fit inside her so well, it was like their bodies had been made for each other for this very reason.

"You okay?" Mickey asked softly, kissing her lightly on her neck.

"I'm better than okay..." Minnie, in a dreamlike state, nodded with a smile. "Please keep going... I want you to..." He paused for a moment, just letting them adjust to the feeling of their bodies being connected. She was grateful for this. She was glad he did that. She was savoring the new feel of him, savoring the feel of their bodies being connected in this new, amazing way. She laid under him, helpless with desire, craving him, needing him. Mickey then eased out slowly, just to his tip, then eased back into her at a slow pace, and Minnie groaned as he filled her again. It felt so good, so natural, as he pumped her slow and easy. His movements were soothing and pleasurable. "Mmmm... Ooohh..." Minnie moaned blissfully, aroused by his hard shaft inside her, relishing the feel of his every re-entry. She wanted it. She needed it. She wanted this with him and she needed this with him. She'd dreamed of this with Mickey, but the dreams never matched the reality. It felt a million times better in real life than in any fantasy she'd had. "Please... go faster..." she pleaded.

Mickey complied. He withdrew his cock, pulling out just to his tip, then thrusted back into her.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie cried out in erotic ecstasy and pleasure as she was penetrated again, him thrusting back into her warm, tight little cunt, causing her to tremble from the ripples of pleasure that coursed through her. "Ooooh... Ahh!" Minnie gasped at the intense pleasure. Her walls tightened around his dick, holding him inside her. Her arousal fluid gathered on his member, making him slip in and out easily as he thrust into her, making her moan, sigh and gasp in ecstasy and bliss. She began panting, her mind blank from the insane pleasure. Her flower throbbed, feeling like she would already climax. Her nerves were going berserk. She knew she would climax any second. Feeling him inside her and his deep thrusts just felt so good, she was trying to hold back the orgasm she already felt threatening to release. Her pleasure-laced moans, gasps and squeaks of ecstasy and bliss echoed off the walls. Her eyes were glazed over as they rolled in and out of her head as she lost herself to the insane pleasure he was giving her.

Minnie felt erotic in every inch of her body, feeling things she'd never felt before, sensations too wonderful to describe. She tingled all over and her mind was blank, her only thoughts being of how much she loved Mickey, how incredible it was to be with him and how amazing the feelings he was giving her felt. She felt high. The top of his penis rubbed against her G-spot, intensifying her pleasure, and her vaginal muscles clamped down on him, holding him inside her and adding to the insane feelings.

"Oooh... Mickey... You're so big... You feel so good..." she managed in-between her pleasure-laced moans, gasps and squeaks, her body trembling from pleasure.

"You're... very tight..." he said. Her vulva tingled and her clitoris and vagina throbbed, and she knew she was going to cum.

"Ohh...! Mickey...!" she moaned, her pleasure at it's peak. Feeling him inside her and his deep, pleasureful thrusts were too much for her to take and her orgasm was begging for release. It was too much for her untouched body and neglected needs to bare, and her body needed that sweet release. "Ooohh! M-Mickey! I'm g-gonna...!" Before she could finish, her orgasm released. "M-Mickeeyy!" Minnie screamed as she exploded, her orgasm roaring through her as her first ever that Mickey gave her. She began ejaculating, spurting her warm, gooey cum from between her legs onto his shaft. The pleasure was insane! Out of this world! She wriggled and squirmed under him, her tail curled and twitched wildly, her toes curled and her legs shook violently as she came, and her fingers dug into his back as she clung tightly to him as the spasms of intense pleasure pulsed through her. She could have sworn she felt the earth move. Her pleasure reached such heights and intensity that it was almost overwhelming, but she didn't want it to stop. It reached such heights and intensity that she wouldn't have noticed if an asteroid crashed through their house. Her whole body quivered from the incredible pleasure. They felt her vagina clench him with every contraction she had. She felt the pleasurable convulsions in her groin, and with every one, another squirt of cum spurted out of her. After fifteen spine-tingling, pulse-pounding, mind-numbing seconds, her orgasm ended, leaving the young little girl mouse breathless. She had never felt anything so intense, so pleasurable in her life. She'd had orgasms before when she'd have a wet dream about Mickey, but he had never given her one before. Until now. And it was amazing! It was epic! And the orgasm she just had was a million times better than any she ever had from dreaming of him. She was no longer a virgin. He had taken her virginity. She had willingly and eagerly surrendered herself to him, wanting him to take it, and he did. And she was so glad that he had.

Mickey stopped his thrusts, letting her catch her breath, and leaned down as he began kissing her softly along her neck and top of her chest.

"...Oh, wow..." she panted with a smile.

"You came quick... Ya didn't last very long. Not even a minute," he chuckled lightly, kissing her cheek. She chuckled and smiled.

"That's because you felt so good and were so good. You made me cum." They shared a smile.

"You're a little squirt," he grinned, a reference to her squirting her juices onto him.

"You made me a little squirt," she grinned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Are you kidding? We've only just started!" she said with a big, excited smile. He chuckled. She was spunky.

"Are you sure?" She smiled, and rubbed his back tenderly.

"I'm sure... Don't stop... Please keep going... I want you to..." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay... But tell me if you want me to stop."

"I will. I promise," she smiled. He nodded, then began to kiss and nuzzle her neck, making her moan and sigh. He kissed down to her left collarbone, then over to her right, making her moan as he did. As he kissed her soft skin, he rubbed his hands up to her bosom, and she moaned when she felt his hands squeeze her tiny boobs gently. He then began to play with her nipples, making her moan in ecstasy as he began to kiss along the top of her neck. He then kissed down to her chest and began to kiss and lick her left breast. A high-pitched moan escaped her when he took her erect nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. She moaned in pleasure-laced ecstasy when he nipped at her nipple. He then kissed over to her right breast and repeated his action, kissing and licking her breast, then suckling on her nipple and nipping it, making her moan in ecstasy. He growled softly as he teased her. As he teased her, her wanting pants became more labored. Minnie continued to moan in delight as she enjoyed having her pussy filled with his member and feeling him sucking, licking and nipping on her tits. Her train of thought had long since jumped the track. He had brought her into a spiral of pure pleasure, ecstasy and bliss and she was loving every second of it.

She shivered with delight as he teased and pleased her perky nipples, driving her wild. Her back arched repeatedly, seeking more of his touch. She wanted to feel him moving inside her again. She grinded her hips against his, urging him on, begging him to continue moving inside her. He took her obvious hint and thrust into her again, making her cry out in blissful ecstasy. Minnie began moving her hips with his in a perfect rhythm, helping him achive a deeper penetration and intensifying her pleasure. He then doubled her pleasure as he began nipping at her nipples, driving her insane. His penetrations were so deep and pleasureful that they quickly left her breathless with ecstasy, and her breaths had turned into gasps and they were all that would come out. She moaned, gasped, squeaked and whimpered in ecstasy as he thrust into her little cunt. The top of his shaft also rubbed against her G-spot, intensifying her immense pleasure and sending her deeper into the world of erotic, pleasure-laced bliss he had put her in. Minnie spread her legs as far as they would go then moved her hands down to Mickey's buttocks where she gripped them and pushed him deeper and harder into her, moving her pelvis with his.

"Oooohh... Mickey..." Minnie moaned. Mickey gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him, deepening his thrusts as he began to thrust into her with a higher intensity, increasing her pleasure and making her moan, squeak and gasp in ecstasy. She was high, drunk from the amazing sensations flowing through her. Her eyes were again glazed over and rolled in and out of her head as she loat herself to the insane pleasure. She once again felt erotic and aroused in every inch of her body. She knew would cum any second from the intense pleasure. With each deep thrust, it felt like the tip of his member touched her cervix, adding to the feelings washing over her. Mickey then began kissing and nuzzling Minnie's chest and neck, driving her wild and sending her over the edge. "Mickey...!" she moaned, her body again trembling from pleasure. He then quickened his pace a little more, thrusting into her deeply and with a higher intensity, increasing her pleasure. With his gentle kisses, licks and nuzzles over her neck and chest, his deep, insanely pleasurable thrusts, and his shaft stimulating her G-spot, it was all too much for her body to handle, and her orgasm was begging to be released, her pleasure already at it's peak. As he licked and nipped on her tits, it drove her over the edge. Her vulva began to tingle pleasurably and she knew she was going to explode. "Ooohh! I can't... hold it... any longer, Mickey! I'm g-gonna c-cum!" she moaned.

"I'm gonna cum, too, Minnie! I can't hold it!" he groaned. The young girl mouse couldn't hold it any longer, and her orgasm exploded through her.

"Ahhhh! M-Mickeeeyyy!" Minnie cried in ecstasy as she got her orgasm and her cum began exploding onto Mickey's shaft, her second orgasm that he gave her roaring through her. She wriggled and squirmed under him as her body spasmed from her mind-blowing orgasm. The pleasure was insane! Out of this world! She could have sworn she felt the earth move again. Her pleasure reached such heights and intensity again that it was almost overwhelming, but she didn't want it to stop. It reached such heights and intensity that she wouldn't have noticed if an asteroid crashed through their house. Her button twitched and her button and flower throbbed, her tail twitched and curled wildly, her toes curled, her legs shook violently around him and she clung to him, her hands gripping his tush, holding him close to her as the spasms of intense pleasure pulsed through her. Her whole body quivered from the incredible pleasure. Her inner walls clenched around his shaft, holding him inside her, adding to the pleasure, and her warm, gooey ejaculate squirted out of her with every pleasurable contraction she had. The powerful and pleasurable convulsions forced her warm, gooey cum out of her and onto his shaft. She had never felt anything so intense, so pleasurable in her life. This orgasm was every bit as powerful and as pleasurable as her last. It was amazing! It was epic! And it was also a million times better than any she ever had from dreaming of him. Mickey felt her walls tighten around him and it drove him over the edge. He felt the incredible tension in the base of his penis and knew he was going cum.

"Unngh! Minniiee!" Mickey groaned as he got his orgasm and ejaculated his semen into the condom. His tail twitched and his spine shivered from the pleasure he felt. He gripped her hips, holding her closer to him as the spasms of pleasure went through him. Minnie felt Mickey's shaft throb inside her, and it added to the incredible pleasure rushing through her. Her cries and squeals of ecstasy could be heard throughout the house, and even as far as outside if there were a soul there.

Mickey and Minnie climaxed together, moving their bodies together in an intimate dance of love, passion and desire meant for only for a man and woman as deeply in love as them. They rode out their orgasms together, moving together as one, as a blended entity. Minnie's orgasm lasted for another fifteen spine-tingling, pulse-pounding seconds and Mickey's orgasm lasted for ten seconds, leaving the young mice out of breath, but completely content and at peace.

"...Oh, wow..." Minnie panted with a smile, trying to catch her breath and still her racing heart. Mickey pulled out of her, pulled off the condom, tossed it into the trash bin, then collapsed into Minnie's awaiting arms, resting his head on her chest, using her mostly flat chest as a pillow. He was no longer a virgin. She had taken that away. And he was glad she had. Minnie smiled at her love, and began to rub his back with one hand as she rested her other on his arm. She nuzzled his ears affectionately, hugging him close to her as she kissed his forehead lightly. He eased up and both gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled lovingly. "So much." Her eyes shimmered with the love and admiration she felt for him.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. He leaned his face down as she leaned hers up and they pressed their lips together, sharing a loving, gentle kiss. She rubbed his back while he rubbed her side. After a few seconds, each pulled away to meet each other's loving eyes and fond smiles. Mickey then rested his head upon her chest once more. Minnie smiled, looking at him fondly as he rested against her. She nuzzled his ears, then kissed one of them softly.

"Just rest, sweetie," she purred softly. He kissed the center of her chest, then rolled onto his back, wrapping one arm around her, pulling her against him. She smiled at his action and happily snuggled against him, loving the feel of his warm skin against her own as she rested her head on his chest and draped one arm over him. They also intertwined their tails. "Oh, Mickey, that was wonderful..." she smiled, a little breathless as she stroked his side with her fingertips. "You made me feel so good..." She nuzzled her nose affectionately against his.

"So you enjoyed it?" he asked.

"It was amazing, Mickey! Incredible! That was really fun! You made me feel so amazing! It was better than I ever imagined it would be," she replied with a smile.

"So you liked your wedding present?"

"I loved it! It was totally incredible! That was a wonderful wedding present, Mickey," she smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh, I reeaally liked it," she giggled.

"I had fun giving it to ya," he chuckled.

"And I reeaally had fun receiving it," she giggled.

"So you enjoyed it, then?" he said, cocking a grin.

"Enjoy would be an understatement," she smiled coyly. "It was amazing." She smiled warmly. "_You _were amazing."

"So were you," he smiled. "You made me feel good, too."

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, then kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you." Minnie snuggled against Mickey again, resting her head on his chest. After a moment...

"Ya ready for round two?" she asked cutely and slyly. Mickey cocked a grin and looked down at her to see that same twinkle in her eyes and the devious smile upon her lips. He chuckled.

"Heh! I ain't tired yet." She giggled as she drew a heart on his chest.

"Good. 'Cause neither am I." She eased up, moving one leg across him as she began straddling him, sitting atop his thighs as she gently trailed her fingers up and down his lightly toned chest, abs and stomach. "I'm ready for another round..."

"Oh, you are, huh?" he grinned. She giggled, smiling slyly with half-lidded eyes.

"Yup. I'm definitely not tired. I still feel very spunky, frisky, excited and..." She leaned down and kissed his lips. "...horny."

"I feel horny too," he grinned. She chuckled as she sat up, sitting atop him in the cowgirl position.

"This time, I'll be on top. You were a moment ago, so now it's my turn. Besides, you just gave me your wedding present. Now I want to give you mine. Just relax and let me handle it," she said with a devious smile. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "And I know you'll love your present." She sat up, smiling slyly through half-lidded eyes, which were glazed over. Minnie knew she could drive him wild. Just as he had done to her. He had taken her on a trip of ecstasy and bliss, and she loved every second of it. Now, she wanted to take him on the same trip. She wanted to show him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. But this would never even come close to equaling that amount. Minnie loved Mickey more than life itself. Her life wasn't complete without him in it. This alone could never show him all the love, need, want, desire, admiration and trust she felt for him in her heart. But she hoped it would help a little.

Minnie smiled widely as she gazed over Mickey's body, taking in his gorgeous physique. Her tail curled and twitched with eager anticipation as she gazed over him with hungry eyes. Her dark choco eyes were glazed over with love, passion, desire and excitement. She was so aroused by him. She was so horny right now. She quivered with excitement and eager anticipation as she gently trailed her fingers over his chest, abs and tummy, feeling the crevices that lined his lightly toned body, much to her delight. She couldn't help but drool over him. She was shaking with excitement as she licked her lips, her eyes sparkling with her heightened arousal. She was hungry for him. Her button twitched, and she wondered if just looking at him and touching him would make her cum.

She gazed at his gorgeous, hot and sexy body, feeling the quivers going through her. He was hot! He was gorgeous. He was beautiful. And he was all hers. No one elses. He was all hers forever.

"Gosh, you're so handsome," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like," he grinned. She giggled.

"Me likey a lot." Both chuckled. Then she leaned down and kissed his nose. "Actually, me lovey." She grazed her lips over his, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away, sitting up. She was hungry. And no kind of food could satisfy her hunger. She was hungry for him, and only he could satisfy her hunger. Mickey gazed at her beautiful, tight little body as she sat straddling him. He saw the slyness of her expression and her tail curl and twitch in a sly and excited way behind her. He saw the perkiness of her little boobs, and with her legs spread, he could see her inner lips and her perky clit, which was peaking out from between her lips at the top of her inner lips. She contracted her pelvic muscles, making her button twitch and wiggle for him.

"You look pretty hard right now," he said. He reached his hand down and gently rubbed his index finger over her little button.

"Ooooh..." she moaned blissfully, feeling his finger rub around her clitoral glans. Her stiff, perky clit twitched in reflex and throbbed at his touch as she shivered with delight.

"Yep, you're hard too," he grinned, feeling how warm and hard her button was.

"You made me that way," she smiled. "You've really turned me on." He returned her smile, glad to know that he was the reason she was so aroused. And he certainly was. And boy, was she aroused. He then rubbed his finger down and pressed gently against her urinary opening, making her moan. He then began making circles around her glans, and she moaned as she bucked her hips, shifting her little cunt forward and giving him easier access to her "stuff." He withdrew his hand and rested it on her thigh as he smiled up at her. She smiled back down at him, feeling quivers going through her from the teasing he just did to her. Minnie eased down, pressing her front against his so that they were connected from hips to hearts - in a second variation of the cowgirl position - and pressed her lips to his. She loved the feel of his whole body against her own. After about five seconds, she slowly broke the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and giving a soft, playful growl, and pulled away a bit as her eyes and smile met his. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled softly. She kissed his lips again. "Like crazy."

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. He leaned up and kissed her lips and nipped her bottom lip, making her moan. They shared a loving smile. Then Minnie began to kiss and nuzzle his neck. He had teased her and pleased her before, and now it was her turn to return the favor. She loved the feel of her tiny breasts rubbing against his chest, and the feel of her groin pressed against his. As she kissed and licked his neck, she moaned at how great he tasted and how warm his skin was. Being a mouse, she had always loved cheese. It had always been her favorite food. But he quickly took its place. She loved him much, much more. Now she had two tasty thing she would take over cheese any day: his kisses and his taste overall. She was addicted to his smell, to his taste, to him in general. And she could never get enough. She was hungry for him. Mickey's sweet, intoxicating scent had made her high on him. She loved it that he was obviously enjoying this, and she was loving and having fun doing this to him. She had held him, sniffed his scent, and kissed and nuzzled him before, but this was different. He was making her feel like she hadn't felt before. And she was loving it. She was having fun and loving being bold with him, letting him know she wanted him. She kissed along his neck and heard him groan as she sucked lightly on his Adam's apple, which made her hormones flare and her engine rev up. She loved his moans and groans. They were sweet music to her ears and let her know she was doing something right. And the more he groaned, the more she wanted to hear. As she kissed him, she heard him purr, and it drove her wild.

He knew she was no doubt leaving hickeys along his neck, but he didn't mind. Minnie kissed down Mickey's neck to his chest where she began to kiss and lick over his lightly toned torso. Her hands massaged his sides as her warm and wet little tongue worked its magic over his frame. She couldn't help but moan as she tasted him and teased him. She had never felt Mickey or tasted him like this before, but now she was hooked. Her hormones flared with every groan she heard from him, and the more he groaned, the more she wanted to make him groan. She kissed over his heart a couple of times then kissed over to his left nipple where she licked it. As he groaned, she smiled and gave a soft, playful growl as she nipped at it, making him groan and her quiver with excitement.

She kissed and licked over to his right nipple where she repeated her action, licking and nipping on it, making him groan and her hormones go crazy. She kissed down to his stomach and kissed his navel, making him chuckle and her giggle. Minnie was good. Mickey found that out already. Her first time doing this with him and she done it like they had been doing it their entire life. She was good. No, scratch that. She was amazing! She was naturally good at a lot of the things she does, and this was no different. She kissed back up his chest to his face where she finished with a kiss on his lips. They shared a smile as they gazed into each other's eyes. But she wasn't done just yet. She sat up next to him, then gently rubbed her hand down his stomach and stroked her fingers around the base of his penis, feeling his smooth skin. Then she rubbed her hand down and rubbed his scrotum.

"Unhh..." he groaned. She smiled, her hormones going nuts, and rubbed her fingers up the underside of his dick. She watched with a wide smile as his shaft twitched in reflex to her touch. She felt how strong, warm and hard he was with her hand and she couldn't help but imagine him inside her again. Smiling slyly, she made a fist around his member and began to rub up and down. "Unng..." he moaned. She felt her heart racing and her hormones going into overdrive again. She also felt her button twitch and she wondered if she would climax just from pleasuring him. She sped up, pumping her hand up and down his shaft faster, making him fidget a little. He knew he would climax any moment if she didn't stop. She stopped, and caressed his scrotum and penis with her hand once before running it up his chest. She leaned down and smooched his cheek before sitting back up, smiling at him. Then the young little female mouse eased her leg back over her partner and resumed straddling him, sitting atop his thighs while her hands rested on his stomach. She then eased down, pressed her soft, smooth mons against the underside of his penis and began moving her little body up and down, making her mound rub against his shaft, and making her moan from the pleasure.

"Oooh..." she moaned as she ground her crotch against his.

Mickey noticed how soft and smooth Minnie's skin felt against him, and he relished it. He also heard the soft "swish" sound her smooth skin made as it rubbed against him. She noticed how firm he was against her and she relished it. After a little bit, she moved her pelvis down and rubbed her pubis against his scrotum, moaning as she rubbed against his balls. After a bit, she sat up and pressed her soft, smooth and puffy pussy lips against the underside of his member and began bucking her hips, rubbing her genitals against him back and fourth and making her moan and him groan. As she continued to glide her hips back and fourth, his cock easily slipped in-between her lips and began rubbing against her inner lips and button, making her moan in ecstasy. She rubbed herself upward and pressed the head of her clit against the head of his penis.

"Two 'heads' are better than one," she said with a coy smile.

"You can say that again," he grinned.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No, you can keep going," he grinned. She smiled, her heart fluttering and twirling.

"Are you ready for me?" she asked with a cute and seductive smile.

"I'm ready, kiddo," he replied. She sighed softly as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, abs and stomach.

"I'm ready, Mickey... I want you inside me again..." Minnie smiled seductively, rubbing her soft, smooth and puffy cunt lips against the underside of his member for emphasis. She was eager to feel him inside her again. He saw her devious smile and the twinkle in her eyes.

"I want inside you again..." he said with a seductive smile, making her quiver with anticipation. She leaned down and kissed his lips, then leaned over to the dresser and got another condom out of the drawer. She opened the wrapper and scooted down a little, just enough that she could access his member. She took his member and pulled it downward so that it was pointing out from him, and she was close enough that she was able to press the underside, from the base to the tip, against her mons. She held him there for a moment, relishing the feel of his hot member against her hot mound. She moved her hips forward, rubbing against him.

"We better cover this 'bad boy' up," she said with a sly smile. She slipped the condom over him and let his dick rest pointing upward toward him again. "Now I'm ready to feel you inside me..." she smiled slyly and seductively. She sat atop him in the cowgirl position, ready for him to be inside her. Minnie eased herself up and brought her eager little pussy down around his member, making him penetrate her. A high-pitched moan escaped her as he filled her again, making her shutter all over from pleasure. "Ahhh..." she moaned in ecstasy as his member separated her tight little cunt lips and filled her again, making her feel full and as one blended entity with him. Her fingers gripped his stomach and her tail twitched and curled as she eased herself down around him, making his shaft slide deep into her hole. Her vaginal walls instantly welcomed him inside her again, gripping him snugly. She paused for a moment, savoring the feel of him embedded deep inside her, of their bodies being connected in such an intimate way. She smiled down at him and he returned it. Her petite, tight little body and light weight were no trouble for him.

Minnie sat astride Mickey's pelvis, their bodies together forming a upside-down T. She then leaned forward a until they were forming a V turned on its side, and eased upward, his member slipping out until only his tip remained in her. Then she eased herself down, his shaft slipping back into her, and she moaned at the feeling. She began moving up and down at a slow pace, loving the feel of his dick filling her eager and tight little cunt. She moaned in delight at the pleasurable and amazing feel of him inside her. With her on top, she was now in control of the thrusts, and she felt dominant on top of him.

"You could go a little faster if ya want," he said. She smiled and nodded, and eagerly complied as she lifted herself up and brought her tight little cunt back down around him, making him thrust up into her.

"Mickey!" she cried out in ecstasy as she felt his shaft go deep inside her vagina. Her arousal fluid began to gather on his cock, making him slip in and out easily. She began panting again as she kept her rhythm. Her flower throbbed, feeling like she would already climax. "Unnhh... Oh, my gosh!" she gasped at the incredible pleasure as she rode him. "Ooh... Mickey... You're so big... You feel so good inside me..." she moaned. Her eyes were glazed over and rolled in and out of her head as the feeling of him inside her soon left her breathless with ecstasy. Gasps, squeaks and whimpers of ecstasy and bliss were all that would come out. As her excitement grew - if that were even more possible - she began thrusting up and down on him a little faster, making him thrust into her deeply, moaning, gasping and sighing all the while.

"You're very tight, Minnie... You feel so warm inside..." he groaned. He moved his hands down to her little butt and gripped her buttocks, holding her closer to him, making him go deeper into her and making her moan in ecstasy. He leaned up and began kissing and licking her neck, making her moan in bliss and driving her crazy. She smiled at his actions, and happily returned the favor as she began kissing and licking his neck. Her pleasure was building quickly, and her moans, gasps and squeaks got louder as she continued to ride him. He moved his hands to her chest and began squeezing her tiny breast mounds gently, making her moan. Then he began playing with her perky nipples and bumpy areolas, stroking them and fondling them as he massaged her boobs, doubling her pleasure and making her moan at the electrifying pleasure. She sped up and began thrusting down onto him with a higher intensity, intensifying her pleasure and his as he went deeper into her, making her squeal in blissful delight. She again felt erotic and aroused in every inch of her body. His big, hot shaft felt so good inside her. Again, it felt like every time he entered her that the tip of his shaft touched her cervix, and it was sensational! The top of his shaft rubbed her G-spot, intensifying her pleasure.

"Unh...! Oh, gosh...!" Minnie gasped in drunken ecstasy as her head whipped back. "Mickey... you're gonna... make me cum...!"

"You're gonna... make me cum, too...!" Mickey groaned, feeling his pleasure building. Her snug, slick and hot inner walls felt so good around him. He knew he would cum soon. He moved his hands to her back, gripping her tush and pulling her pelvis closer to his as he began moving his hips with hers, sending her over the edge. Her cunt began to tingle pleasurably and she knew she was going to explode.

"Ooohh... I-I'm gonna c-cum, Mickey!" she moaned, her pleasure already at its peak.

"Ung... So am I, Minnie!" he groaned, his pleasure also at its peak. She couldn't hold it any longer and let go, crying out in ecstasy as she exploded.

"Ooohh! M-Mickeeeyyy!" Minnie screamed in ecstasy as her head whipped back as she reached her orgasm, and her ejaculate began spurting out from between her legs and onto him. Surges of pleasure exploded through her, making her wriggle and fidget on top of him, her tail curl and twitch wildly, her toes curl and her fingers grip at his sides as the spasms of intense pleasure pulsed through her. Her spine shuttered in delight as the sensations washed over her. She could have sworn she felt the earth move for the third time that night. Her pleasure reached such heights and intensity again that it was almost overwhelming, yet she didn't want it to end. It reached such heights and intensity that she wouldn't have noticed if an asteroid came crashing through their house. Her whole body quivered from the amazing spasms of mind-blowing pleasure pulsing through her. She had never felt anything so intense, so pleasurable in her life. This orgasm was every bit as powerful and as pleasurable as the last two. It was amazing! It was epic! And this one was also a million times better than any she ever had from dreaming of him. Her clit twitched and throbbed and her vagina throbbed as she came. She also felt her inner walls tighten around him with every pleasurable contraction she had. Anyone even as far as outside could her her screams, moans and gasps of erotic and blissful ecstasy. Mickey felt her release and he couldn't it any longer either.

"Uunh! Minniiee!" Mickey groaned as he reached his orgasm and began spurting his semen into the condom. He fidgeted as pleasure went through him, his spine shivering, making him grip at her tush, increasing her pleasure and his. He felt her walls tighten around him with every contraction she had and it added to his pleasure. She felt his member throb inside her as he came, and it added to her insane pleasure. Her legs shook as they squeezed against his legs as she rode him and her orgasm. Minnie and Mickey rode their orgasms out together, moving their bodies together as one blended unity. After fifteen, spine-tingling, mind-blowing seconds, Minnie's orgasm ended and after ten seconds, Mickey's orgasm ended, leaving both mice out of breath from their lovemaking, but completely content. Minnie collapsed on top of Mickey, her whole front resting against his as she rested her cheek on his chest, leaving his cock inside her cunt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her little body against his, tenderly stroking her back. He sniffed her dark brown hair, and loved how it smelled like strawberries.

"Wow..." Minnie said with a smile, panting.

"That was great, Min," he said.

"That was amazing, Mickey," she smiled up at him. Then she kissed his lips. "_You _were amazing. You made me feel so good..."

"You made me feel good too. You were amazing too," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey," she purred, then kissed him. They gazed into each other's eyes, which shimmered with love. "I love you," she smiled warmly.

"I love you," he smiled back. They leaned close and kissed for a about six seconds before they broke the kiss and pulled back, their smiles and eyes meeting. He started to pull out of her but she stopped him.

"No... Please stay inside me... It feels too good..." she whispered with a smile. He nodded and kissed her forehead and she sighed softly in response. She didn't want him to pull out of her yet. She wanted to feel her body intertwined with his for as long as she could. She felt so content and peaceful. With his arms around her, her body pressed against his, her head against his chest, and his member still inside her, she could stay that way forever. He felt so good; his strong arms wrapped around her holding her close to him, his warm body, his soothing heart beat and his tender touch, along with him being inside her. It was perfect. She could spend the rest of her life right there, that way with him. She could hardly believe she and him just had sex. Making love with him and to him felt so much better than she ever imagined. He was the Prince of Passion, the King of Kinkiness. And she was his queen. She had been taken on a trip through Mickey's Pleasure-ville, and she knew she would be going back very often. He could hardly believe it either. She was the Queen of Passion, the Queen of Kinkiness. And she had taken him on a trip through Minnie's Pleasure-park, and he knew he would be going back very often.

"Just rest, toots," he whispered to her, and she snuggled into his warmth. After a moment, she lifted her head and looked up at him, smiling coyly.

"So how didja like your wedding present?" she asked.

"It was a great present. I loved it," he replied.

"I'm so glad. I reeaally had fun giving it to you," she smiled slyly.

"And I had fun recieving it," he said. She giggled, then leaned up and brushed her lips over his, moaning into the kiss. After a bit, they broke the kiss and pulled away, their brown eyes and fond smiles meeting. Minnie felt his member shrinking inside her and giggled.

"You're shrinking inside me." She kissed him playfully on his nose. Then she eased her pelvis up just enough for him to pull out. He pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash bin. Then she snuggled against him again, sighing softly and happily, loving the feel of his warmth. He pulled the cover up over their bare bodies as they cuddled close, their nude forms embracing under the covers. Minnie rested her head against Mickey's chest as she snuggled against him, his chest being her favorite pillow. She could feel his heart beat against her cheek and it, along with his voice, were the most wonderful sounds she had ever heard. They were sweet music to her ears. She kissed him softly on his chest, over his heart, and nuzzled him affectionately.

"I hope the neighbors don't get worried from all the sounds you were making," he pondered aloud playfully. She titled her head to look up at him, grinning slyly.

"It was your fault," she chided. "You're the whole reason I was moaning."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh."

"How so?"

"Because you made me feel so good and because you were so amazing," she smiled honestly. Then she grinned. "Besides, what we do in our home is our business. Let 'em wonder. They don't hafta know." He grinned.

"I like the way you think." She smiled.

"And I like the way you think." They shared a tender kiss. Pulling away, both began to yawn at the same time. They had spent the last of their energy making love, and now both were exhausted. But it was totally worth it to the little mice. They would do it all over again. They chuckled as they finished yawning.

"We better try and get some shuteye."

"Right. We have a big day tomorrow." Mickey reached over and turned off the light on the nightstand, then settled in as he held his young wife close. Minnie snuggled against her young husband, her bare skin pressed against his.

"G'night, Minnie," he whispered. She tilted her head upward to look at him.

"G'night, Mickey," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you." Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to Mickey's. After a few seconds, they finished their goodnight kiss and pulled away as their smiles and eyes met. "Sweet dreams, doll."

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." They shared one more goodnight kiss, then snuggled together under the cover. Mickey and Minnie lay curled up together under the covers, her snuggled against him with her head on his chest and one arm around him, and him with one arm around her, and their tails intertwined. Minnie could feel Mickey's soothing and gentle heartbeat, and mixed with the stimulating and relaxing way his fingers rubbed up and down her back, she was totally relaxed. She sighed happily and contently as she nuzzled and snuggled against him. She held him close to her, relishing the sound of his heart, the warmth of his body and the tenderness of his touch. She listened to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. She kissed him softly on his chest then nuzzled him lovingly. "...I love you, Mickey..." she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered, then kissed her ear softly. He could tell she was feeling sleepy. He felt her pull herself against him, snuggling him. The sounds of their hearts beating together were the only sounds the young lover's heard as they lay together. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. With his warmth, his gentle touch and his heartbeat acting as her lullaby, the young little girl mouse drifted off to dreamland, where she began to dream happy dreams of her Mickey, her favorite mouse in the world. Mickey realized she had drifted off to sleep and smiled and yawned. He was feeling sleepy himself. He settled in for the night, feeling her warmth and listening to her soft breathing. It wasn't long before he drifted off as well. Lying cuddled close, Mickey and Minnie each slept peacefully throughout the night, dreaming of each other.

The sun's rays seeped through the closed blinds and filled the mice' bedroom with a warm glow. Mickey began waking up, his eyes drifting open and trying to focus and adjust to the morning light. He noticed his wife still cuddled against him. He looked down and noticed the gold ring on her middle/ring finger on her left hand. He moved his left hand and placed it over hers, making their rings touch.

"Mmm..." Minnie sighed as she began waking up. Minnie shifted a little as her eyes fluttered open, her pupils shrinking at the sunlight as they tried to adjust. She realized she was still snuggled against Mickey with her head on his chest. She also noticed their rings touching.

She smiled and snuggled against him further as she opened her hand, taking his into hers and interlacing her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Both began to yawn and stretch under the cover and as they finished, she rested her head on his shoulder, and as their eyes focused, the first thing they saw was each other. They smiled a drowsy smile and she sighed softly.

"G'morning, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly with a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Minnie," Mickey smiled with a smile just as sleepy. They leaned close and shared a good morning kiss, and Minnie couldn't help but moan. His kiss sent tingles through her whole body, from the tops of her ears to the tip of her tail down to her toes. It was invigorating and energizing. Wow... What a way to start the day. After a moment, they broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, rubbing his chest.

"I sure did. I slept like a log last night." Both chuckled. "How 'bout you? How'd you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully. I slept like a log, too." Both chuckled again. "But I always sleep well when I sleep next to you," she smiled, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Aw, gee... I sleep good when I sleep next to you, too," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled demurely, then nuzzled her nose to his. They shared a loving smile, then she rested her head upon his chest again, cuddling against him as she draped one arm over his frame. It dawned on her then that they were still naked, save for their gloves and her bow, and all of last night's events came back to her. She smiled a broad smile and giggled mentally. She had no idea that Mickey could be such a tiger when he got in the mood. He may be a mouse, but he also had some tiger in him. Making love with him and to him was a heckuva lot more fun than she ever imagined it would be. She could tell that their sex life was going to be healthy, happy and zesty, just like their marriage. It was going to be amazing! She couldn't help but wonder though; how the heck could she go for two weeks without doing anything with him? They had agreed that they would wait until they got back from their honeymoon before they would do anything together. They wanted all their experiences to be in their home, not in some hotel room. But would she be able to wait that long? She'd have to try. But she grinned knowing they could make up for it when they got home. She giggled mentally. He had seen more of her than he ever had and she had seen more of him than she ever had. And she was reeaally impressed with what she had seen.

Mickey grinned as last night's events came back to him. He didn't know that Minnie could be such a tiger when she got in the mood. She may be a little mouse, but she also had some tiger in her. Making love with her and to her was a lot more fun than he imagined it would be. He could tell that their sex life was going to be interesting. He wondered though; how could he go for two weeks without doing anything with her? He'd have to try, but they could make up for when they got back. About then, their stomachs rumbled, and both snickered.

"I guess we better get up and get some breakfast," he said.

"Right. I am getting a little hungry," she said.

"Me, too. Though I think that's obvious," he chuckled.

"I think it's obvious I'm getting hungry too," she giggled. Mickey smirked and rubbed his hand down her back to her tush, where he began stroking the base of her tail, which made it erect and lift upward, similar to a cat's tail, in response. "Mmm..." she hummed at the delightful sensation.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah. That feels very good." He then began playing with her tail and she giggled. "You like playing with my tail?" she asked.

"It's fun," he replied sheepishly. She giggled.

"That's okay. I don't mind. You can play with my tail anytime. Besides, it feels good." He grinned.

"Can I play with the rest of you, too?" She smiled slyly.

"You can play with all of me anytime you want." Then she snickered. "But I also want to play with all of you too." He chuckled, then resumed rubbing her tail. Using his other hand, he rubbed down and began to stroke her tummy.

"How does this feel?" She tingled at his touch and rolled onto her back a little, giving him easier access.

"Mmm... That feels very good, too." She couldn't help but giggle. He smirked.

"How about this?" He rubbed his hand down her stomach, between her legs where he began rubbing her mons vigorously, stimulating her. The sudden rush of pleasure caught her by surprise, but she willingly and eagerly succumbed to it.

"Ahhh!" she gasped in bliss at the pleasure as it rushed through her, empowering her and making her legs spread unconsciously. "Oooh... That feels... veeaary good..." she moaned. He once again noticed the soft "swish" sound as he rubbed her soft, smooth mound with his hand. He stopped and chuckled, moving his arm back around her. "You couldn't resist, could you?" she grinned knowingly.

"What can I say; it's fun to watch how you react," he grinned. She snickered.

"I'm glad you like how I react. But you know..." She smiled slyly, and rubbed her hand under the cover down his belly to his groin where she began to rub his penis and testicles vigorously. "...it's fun to watch how you react, too."

"Ung!" he groaned at the sudden sensation. She stopped and moved her hand back up to his chest.

"I'm glad you like how I react."

"Oh, I do. I love it," she said with a smile.

"I love how you react too," he grinned. Both shared a chuckle. Then she eased up and patted his stomach, giving him a peck on his cheek, giggling.

"C'mon, tiger. Let's go get some breakfast." She called him tiger in reference to the prior night.

"Tiger?" he grinned, quirking a brow.

"Uh-huh," she grinned. "Tiger," she said, nuzzling her nose to his.

"Okay, tiger," he replied. Calling her tiger was also a reference to the prior night. Both chuckled, then she eased off him and sat up, letting him set up too. She watched him as he scooted out of bed and began to gather their clothes which were laying on the floor. He gathered her bra and panties and handed them to her. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," she smiled, taking them. But instead of putting them on, she simply laid them on the bed and watched her husband as he started to put on his boxers. He stopped, noticing that she wasn't getting dressed, and looked slightly puzzled.

"Aren'tcha gonna get dressed?"

"Why?" she asked cutely and playfully. He quirked a brow and grinned.

"Well, we're kinda indecent right now." She grinned.

"Oh, I see nothing indecent about it. As a matter of fact, I think it's fun." He chuckled.

"So you like going commando?" A wide grin came to her face as she stood up on her knees, spreading her legs some, and placing her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with going commando? I think it's fun." He saw the sly expression on her face and how her tail curled behind her in a sly way. And the cute and seductive way she stood added to things.

"So you'd like for us to go around in our birthday suits?"

"Why not? I think it would be fun," she grinned. She liked being nude, more than she thought she would. She felt so at ease and so comfortable being nude around him. She felt natural and free; like she was getting back to her mousy basics. He chuckled, but found her boldness and kinkiness very interesting. One night of them "doing it" and already she liked being nude. Which, to be honest, he liked it too.

"Yeah, it would be." She pursed her lips in a cute way.

"Is there something wrong with my birthday suit?" she teased. He stepped close to her, moving his hands between her arms and torso to her back.

"Believe me, there is _nothing _wrong with your birthday suit," he grinned. "I love you're birthday suit." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love your birthday suit, too," she said, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away.

"How about we wait until we get back before we go around like this?" he suggested. "Then we can walk around commando when we want." She chuckled.

"Okay. Deal," she agreed. "We can let Pluto and Figaro stay with Oswald, then you and I can spend the day wearing only our birthday suits," she grinned.

"Okay. Deal," he grinned. They shook hands and chuckled. Then Minnie noticed a glint in her husband's eyes. "But..." He leaned close to her, his hot breath brushing over her neck like a fog rolling in. "We could..."

"...Mousercise in our birthday suits," she finished with a sly grin, knowing what he was thinking. He softly kissed her neck, then pulled away to see the same glint in her eyes.

"How'd you guess?" She smiled coyly.

"Great minds and hearts and excited hormones think alike."

"You got that right." Both chuckled. Then she crawled off the bed and they began doing their mousercise together, both while naked. Both agreed that it was fun and that they should definitely do it more often. After they finished, they began to get dressed. Minnie watched her husband as he slipped on his boxers and then his lounge pants. Standing up, he saw her watching him with a wide smile. "You really need to blink," he grinned.

"Sorry, can't help it. I love watching you," she smiled sheepishly and innocently, blushing. He smiled and pecked her cheek, making her giggle, then got his shirt, but she stopped him when he started to put it on. "I was gonna wear your shirt this morning," she said with an innocent and cute smile. Mickey smiled nodded and handed it to her. On the plus side, she had the satisfaction of seeing him without a shirt, much to her delight. She had some great eye candy. He then watched her as she picked up her bikini panties and slipped them on, got her triangle bra and put it on, and slipped on her lounge pants. Standing up, she saw him watching her and blushed. "You're staring," she chided.

"Can't help it. I love to watch you." She smiled, then pecked his cheek. She then started to put on his shirt, but he stopped her before she could. She saw the smile he wore and knew he had something sweet in mind. She smiled back and handed him his shirt. Mickey then scrunched the shirt together, from the top to the bottom, and proceeded to put it on her, dressing her. She smiled, feeling her heart flutter, and raised her arms for him and he slipped the shirt down over her head and little frame, straightening it out as he finished. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his arms around her waist. She loved him dressing her.

"You're so romantic." She then pressed her lips to his, one leg raising behind her as her tail curled and twitched and she moaned and tingled from his kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away, smiling. "So what wouldja like for breakfast?" she asked cutely.

"It doesn't matter to me," he shrugged. "What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter to me either," she replied. He thought for a second.

"How about some pancakes?"

"Mmm, that sounds yummy!" she said cutely. "How about some blueberry muffins to eat too?"

"Mm-mm! Sounds delicious!" he said. Then he grinned slyly. "Can I have some of you for dessert?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her neck. She chuckled and quivered at the pleasurable sensation.

"Oh, Mickey. You sure can. You can all of me you want. I'm your personal dessert," she smiled slyly. Then she smiled deviously. "Can I have some of you for dessert, too?" she asked, leaning up and kissing his neck. He chuckled at the sensation.

"Sure you can. You can all of me you want. I'm you're personal dessert too." They chuckled and shared another kiss.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go get some breakfast," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Right beside you, toots," he said. They made their bed, then walked hand-in-hand downstairs into the kitchen, where they found Pluto and Figaro still asleep. The pets woke up as their masters walked into the kitchen and trotted over to greet them.

"Morning, fellas!" the mice greeted in unison. They turned to each other.

"Jinx!" they said again, and began to laugh. They began to pet their pets and afterward, walked over to the stove and began making breakfast together.

"I don't suppose you'd let me make you breakfast, would you?" Mickey guessed.

"Only if you let me make yours," Minnie replied with a sweet smile.

"Alright. Deal," he chuckled.

"Deal," she agreed, then nuzzled her nose to his. She giggled as she pulled away, they they began to make each other breakfast. They had a great time making breakfast together. As they poured the flour into the bowl for the pancakes, Minnie got a sly idea. She dipped her finger into the flour, then touched it to his nose, getting a small spot of white on it. Both chuckled. He decided to return the favor. He dipped his finger into the flour, then touched it to her nose, getting a little spot of white on it, and both chuckled again. She wiped off his cheek and he wiped off hers, and they continued making their breakfast. It wasn't long before the pancakes and muffins were done, and by now, the young couple had worked up an appetite. They sat down at the table, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat. They chatted about their honeymoon and about the fun they would have.

After they finished eating, they placed their dishes in the sink and started to wash them. As they stood side-by-side, Mickey grinned, and nudged his wife's hip with his own. She grinned back and nudged her hip against his. Then she picked up a small cluster of bubbles from the sink and playfully blew them at him. She giggled when one landed on his nose. He returned he action by scooping up a small cluster of bubbles and blowing them playfully at her. Both began to snicker. After they finished washing the dishes, Mickey dried them and Minnie placed them in the cabinet. After placing the last dish in the cabinet, Minnie draped her arms over her husband's shoulders, leaning onto him as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Thanks for making me breakfast, Mickey," she smiled sweetly. "It was delicious!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it," Mickey replied. "Thanks for making me breakfast, too. It was scrumptious!"

"You're welcome, baby. I'm glad you liked it." They stood for a moment just gazing into each other's eyes, admiring them, and admiring each other.

"I love you," he said with a gentle smile.

"Not as much as I love you," she replied cutely, smiling lovingly. Then Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to Mickey's, her leg raising behind her as she hugged him. Mickey moved his arms around her waist and kissed her back, making her moan and her tail twitch and curl into a heart behind her. After several seconds, the young lover's pulled away and smiled breathlessly at one another. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled lovingly, gazing adoringly into his adorable brown eyes.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he smiled back, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. They leaned close and touched noses for a few seconds before embracing one another. They hugged each other close, both feeling happy and content. They had each other, and that was all that mattered. The love they felt for one another was unmeasurable. After a bit, they pulled apart.

"We better get ready to leave. We don't wanna miss our plane," he said.

"Right. The sooner we leave the sooner our honeymoon begins," she said. She grabbed his hand and gave him a quick, playful peck on his cheek. "Race ya upstairs."

"You're on." Both laughed as they headed upstairs to change and get ready for their honeymoon. Each were very excited about it. But what they were most excited about, was that they would be together.

They always had so much fun together. They just clicked together and connected like two magnets. Mickey and Minnie knew that whatever lay ahead, they could face it together. And whatever fun thing lay ahead, they'd do it together. They were together, and they would never be apart. Nothing could ever separate them. Their love was too strong. They would never let go of one another. They were together, they were happy, and they were madly in love with each other. These two young hearts, beating together as one, each filled with love, admiration, trust and faith in and for the other, would always be together. Forever.

THE END

* * *

Squad Unit 19: You might notice that I repeated some paragraphs. Well, it was my intention to do so. I purposely repeated some of the paragraphs.


End file.
